Take Me Home For My Home is Long Gone
by Zoid-a-tron vs Fatboy
Summary: God also created the first Beasts and first Weapons, the Pre-naturals. The angels turn on the Pre-naturals. Slaughtering them to the point of extinction. But some manage to survive against the odds. Nastusia is one of the last of the Pre-natural. She reluctant to work with the Winchesters, let alone trust them.
1. Chapter 1

The lost history of the Pre-naturals

Long before God created Angels and man, God also created the first Beasts and first Weapons. The first Beast began the Leviathans, and the Weapons later known as the Pre-naturals. Pre-naturals were the first real supernatural defense mankind had against the Leviathans and other supernatural begins. The Pre-naturals could tell a supernatural being just by looking at it. It was like having their skin light up like a neon sign, if they had neon signs back in ancient times.

If a pre-natural came upon a Levis or a supernatural being about to attack a human to kill or eat a human, the pre-natural would turn the Levis or supernatural beings into human just by touching them. It didn't matter where they touched the supernatural being just as long as they made skin contact. Pre-naturals were the only beings that were against killing anything, unless it was to defend ones life.

But when God created the Leviathans, their destructive nature was un-foretold. That is when the real chaos erupted. The Pre-naturals couldn't keep up with other monsters cause they were too busy trying to protect humans from the Levis.

As for the angels, they refused to help out in anyway, for fear of getting eaten or killed. Who really knows? God eventually took the Levis and locked them in Purgatory.

Also when God created the pre-naturals, he had intended for both genders to be as alluring and enticing as possible for the angels. Just incase any of the angels got any ideas of breeding with mankind. God had made the Pre-naturals by nature a reclusive species. So once every six months the Pre-naturals go into heat. God knew if the angels wanted the pre-naturals they would have to work a little.

Pre-natural males strength rivals that of an angel, including Archangel, not just in strength but in speed as well. Pre-natural females don't have strength or speed, but they can control up to two elements while the pre-natural females may not be fast on the ground, but female pre-natural have wings, and the sky is their dome.

Of course God wasn't always fair. For example any time a female pre-natural got impregnated by an angel, not matter what the female pre-natural would always give birth to a full blood angel.

Angel + Pre-natural = Angel

Pre-natural + Pre-natural = Pre-natural

Pre-natural (male/female) + Human (male/female) = Pre-natural hybrid

The only problem with the pre-naturals was they prefer humans. The Pre-naturals they loved they craved the humans companionship, it wasn't for the human physical appearance or personality. No, it's because of the sheer chaos that only mankind can create so easily. Like a moth is drawn to a flame. But, one thing the pre-naturals hated, absolutely hated, about the humans was their senseless need for killing one another.

The only real downside for pre-naturals mating with humans is that, the hybrid offspring are extremely aggressive towards humans and enjoyed killing and torturing humans.

God told the pre-naturals he was planning on going into hiding, and the Pre-naturals were forbidden from telling anyone, especially the angels. God, casted a spell of silence on the Pre-naturals along with future generations, prevented them from revealing his location of hiding.

Shortly after God's disappearing act, the angels got word of a rumor that the pre-naturals had Intel on the location of God. But none of the Pre-naturals would give up the desired info. Furious the angels began to torture the pre-naturals, even kill if necessary. Still the pre-natural kept their lips sealed.

Eventually this led to an uprising when one brave Pre-natural stood up against the angels to prove she wasn't scared of them. She single handily lured, tricked, and trapped five hundred angels. With the touch of her hands, she turned every single trapped angel into a human.

The Pre-natural responsible was Chihomi, whose name means a 1,000 warriors and she lived up to her name. Chihomi warned all angels that the Pre-naturals were not to be messed with, also that the Pre-naturals are not to blame. Eventually she became the leader of all Pre-naturals.

Of course her action didn't go unnoticed by the Archangels. The Archangels Michael and Lucifer commanded all angels to stop capturing and torturing the Pre-naturals. They tried to convince the leader of the Pre-naturals, Chihomi, that they were just concerned for God and his where a bouts. So they agree to meet.

When the Archangels met Chihomi, both Michael and Lucifer were astonished to see how attractive she was. For some reason the two Archangel brothers were under the assumption that the Pre-natural they meeting with were supposed to be male. The fact that Chihomi is female changed everything.

Simultaneously Michael and Lucifer began to apologize to leader of the Pre-naturals saying it was a misunderstanding, within a matter of minutes the apologizing turned into wooing her. Chihomi found their attempts to woo her not tolerated or amusing.

The Archangels were furious that Chihomi still refused to give up the location of God, so they cursed all of the descendants of Pre-naturals; the curse would force the Pre-naturals to turn on each other, even if they were blood related.


	2. The First Born & the last of Pre-Natural

I don't own any of the WB/CW supernatural characters. The characters that I do own are the Pre-natural's and my OC's.

_**Warning:**___Yes my story is rated "Mature" for the following reasons: profanity, violence, and gore (allot of violence/gore). At some point down the road there might be some adult themes.

Chapter 1: The First Born &amp; the last of the Pre-naturals

It is quiet. Just moments ago the air had been filled with the sounds of early morning birds, insects, and the occasional dogs barking at Nastusia riding Ginger. Nastusia burnt umber hair whipping behind her, her hands tangled in Ginger's silky dark mane, as she rode through near by farms and towns. But now it was like an eerie spell had been cast to silence the sound.

Letting out two quick whistles Ginger slows from a canter, to a walk, to a complete stop. Ginger whinnies expressing her uneasiness with the sudden eerie silence. "I know Ginger. We're going home."

Nastusia gently turns the chestnut Arabian around to heads toward home. Galloping towards home, something black caught Nastusia's attention. A beautiful black 67 Chevrolet Impala, who ever owns the car, took great care of it. Beautiful or not the driver was heading straight for her dad's house. Without ever commanding the horse to go fast, Ginger began to gallop faster towards the black car.

"Looks like we have company" Crowley states calmly, Dean look to his right side where Crowley was looking. There was a beautiful dark chestnut horse riding along side his car.

Just like all the other idiot drivers, who Nastusia had scared off her dad's property countless times; the driver of the black impala slowed down. All of a sudden the horse leapt in front of impala. Dean slams on the breaks of his car. The impala came to a screeching halt.

"What the hell?" That's when he noticed the rider on the horse and she might be in her late teens or early twenties. That's when Dean notices her steel blue-gray eyes narrowing at him; she looked annoys at seeing them. Dean parked the impala and got out of the car.

"You realize this is private property?" The woman states, coldly looking down barrel of her 1873 Winchester rifle carbine at Dean.

"Yeah, sorry didn't realize this is private property…" Dean tried to explain smoothly, but she interrupts him. "Stop lying" the woman snaps and fires the gun. Dean felt something graze the top of his head. "Lie to me again, and I'll shoot your dick off"

Slowly Dean raises his hands, backing up into the impala. He was about to shut the door when the woman replies.

"Good, I suggest you and your demon boyfriend leave." Cocking her rifle getting ready to shoot at the stranger if he tries anything stupid. "What? Demon? How do you know he is a demon?" About to get out of the car, only to be stop by a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking back at Crowley, who looks concern, brows drawn together as if he's trying to remember something. "We should leave, Squirrel." Crowley finally says "What why?" Crowley interrupts Dean "We should listen to what she's says. She's not human." His voice, lace with an unknowing tension; his eyes never leaving the woman.

"Ok if she not human than.." Dean didn't get a chance to finish, another warning shot rang out, but this time she got him, the bullet grazes him. Dean, whose left hand is resting on Baby's doorframe, yelps at the sudden pain.

Looking up at the woman in question, came close, very close actually to shooting off his left middle finger, instead the bullet only grazes the second knuckle of his middle finger.

"Son of a Bitch! Alright we're leaving" Dean yells thinking to himself 'Damn she's good, real good, she could have taken off my finger.' Revving Baby's engine to turn around. Apparently Dean wasn't turning fast enough to the woman's liking, two more warning gun shots are fired, from his rearview mirror he saw the horse raise up on its back legs ready to charge the car.

"What are you waiting for squirrel an invitation? Drive!" Crowley barks. "I know, but something wrong with Baby!" shouting back at the demon.

VROOM! The engine roaring to life flew down the dirt rode.

::click, click:: Windows and doors suddenly locking, an unknown force steps on the gas pedal slamming it down. Dean and Crowley look over their shoulders to see the horse chasing after the car, Dean catching a glimpse of the woman, her right hand drawn back surround by glowing a bright yellow light, her steel gray color eyes glowing pink. Baby's motors revved in such way that only something supernatural could possess her, like a demon.

Slamming his foot on the brake to stop his precious car. The impala didn't stop until they were 20 miles away. "What the hell was that?" Dean yells out of annoyance.

"Don't know" Crowley states calmly.

"What do you mean you don't know" Dean shouts turning to the demon sitting next him.

"It means. I don't bloody know! All I know is she not human, she's not demon or angel," Crowley snaps at Dean in frustration.

Six hours later, Dean drives cautiously back down the road. Crowley looking out for the horse and the "crazy bitch with a rifle" Clearly this woman didn't want them snooping around. After three other attempts of trying to get the woman on her horse, each attempt a fail. Dean waited to drive back the road.

Dean drives down a driveway with a small white house. Both men step out of the black impala. Dean heads straight for the house, but Crowley stops him "Wait" pausing he sensing something. Turning around Dean snaps at the demon "What?" his voice lace impatience.

"I'm feeling something" Crowley states trying to hide his fear, but failing at it. "Ya cramps" the hunter snap, Crowley grabs him by the arm "I feel something dark" turning towards Crowley "What something darker than you or that crazy bitch from earlier?" Dean growls in annoyance.

Crowley looks up "Oh no" is all he says, Crowley skins turning white. Looking around to see what Crowley is looking at. Only to find a man wearing a bee keeping clothes. The beekeeper wasn't alone, the horse from earlier following right behind. Expect the horse is missing the female rider. Stopping, the horse sees the two strangers. Than the horse simply turns away, walking back behind the house.

Crowley voice lace with fear "We need to leave NOW"

"What you allergenic to bees?"

"He's not a bee keeper. That's the father of murder." Crowley flusters. The "bee keeper" tending to his bees, has yet to notice either of them.

"Sorry who?" Dean says not understanding why Crowley the former king of hell would be scared of anyone. "Its Cain" the demons eyes focus on the father of murder, Crowley doesn't dare blink. Dean still thinking.

"You mean like Cain and Abel?"

"We need to be a world of away from here, from him." Saying softy worrying that Cain might spot them. Crowley turns around only to find Cain standing in front of him.

"You're not going any where." Cain says. Crowley can almost see the aggravation coming off of Cain in waves. "Crowley" Cain finally finishes his sentence. Dean turns about to see Cain taking off his beekeeping hat.

Abruptly, Dean feels a gun barrel digging into the middle of his back. With out looking Dean already knew who it was, the crazy bitch from earlier.

"Papa should I go dig up a grave big enough for two?" The young woman growls out in frustration. Cain glances over to his adopted daughter. "Nastusia I've raised you better than that Sweetie." He says calmly, "Remember manners first, besides they came all this way it would be rude not to let them _**rest**_." Cain said with an edge. That sent a shiver down Crowley and Dean spine. "Than you can take care of them, understood?" Nastusia nobs her head, she glancing at the demon and hunter her eyes full of sorrow and dread, for she knew what lay ahead for them.

"Please won't you come inside? I insist" Cain growls at Crowley and Dean. Dean glancing quickly over his shoulder, than does a double take seeing how tall woman. However you say her name, she's taller than him, she almost as tall as Sam.

Walking inside the house that could only be descried as comfy with a side order of creepy is the only way Dean could describe of the decoration. Cain is greeted by Daman barking and wagging his tail, his daughter's giant malamute husky mix. "Not now Daman we have guests" Cain pets the puppy's head affectionately. Never in Dean's life has he ever seen a dog this large or massive. Dean is certain if he pet the dog, that his hand would be lost in the black and brown thick coat.

Swiftly Daman run passing Crowley and Dean heading towards Nastusia, whose to busy in thought chiding herself. Daman barking loudly startling Nastusia an out of her thoughts, a smile began to replace her scowl. "Hey chika! Wait Daman No! Don't jump! Bad Dog!" Too late Daman leapt into Nastusia arms whether she wants to catch him or not. Quickly dropping her gun preparing to catch the giant puppy. "Oomph" The abrupt impact of Daman landing in her arms catching her off guard for a split second, but hastily she recovers. Crowley and Dean were blown away by the fact the woman didn't fall or stumble once, Nastusia kept walking; looking ahead she notice the "guests" had stop and were staring at her.

"What you haven't see woman catch a 110 pound puppy before? Keep moving" Nastusia states casually trying to dodge the puppy's massive tongue from licking her face.

"Puppy? That's a puppy?" Dean voice lace with astonishment, "Of course he is a puppy. Damans only eight months barely nine months, please keep moving papa's gonna get mad." Nastusia voice started off strong and happy, but towards the end of the sentence her voice trailed off.

"Nastusia, sweetie would please go make some snacks for our _**guest**_." The sound of Cain's stern voice brought Nastusia attention back to the grim situation at hand. She failed to scare them off her adopted fathers property. It was one simple order that Cain told her, she had to do. And she royally fucked up.

"Yes papa" Nastusia responds, she quickly vanishes along with the giant puppy. "Please forgive my daughter rudeness. We don't get many visitors."

Cain led the King of Hell and Winchester into the living room. Stopping Cain looks around for someone or something turning to the unwelcome guests "Please sit" Cain gestures to the dark green crushed velvet love seat.

Nastusia looks up from preparing the snacks to see her father looking for something "Papa you need something?"

"Nastusia where's Aristotle?"

The young woman thought about where her second dog could be "Aristo? He should be in my room begin a grump"

With no warning, Daman barks loudly and trots out of the kitchen towards his friend. Walking back out of the kitchen Cain sees the "smaller" if you consider 85 pound smaller, and less fluffy dog in comparison to the 110 pounds ball of fur puppy. Aristotle's rich dark brown fur is sleek and thick, yet not as thick like the large pup, the dog lazily stretching and yawning in the hallway.

Daman, trot turns into a bounce around wanting to play with his older friend. Aristotle, who looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, continues walking ignoring the young pup. The German Sheppard Chow mix stops in his tracks when he sees the guests. Making eye contract with Dean and Crowley who turn around to see why the giant dog known as Daman ran off, there's another dog, but this dog isn't as friendly as Daman, the hunter and King of Hell were about to find out how "friendly" the second dog can be. Aristotle lip curls up into a snarl showing his sharp teeth; the fur on his back stands straight up.

"Aristotle, Daman come here now" Cain commands that cause Crowley to jump up from where he was sitting. Daman stops playing and walks back towards Cain, his tail still wagging; Aristotle follows behind the younger pup, Aristotle's golden brown eyes kept his attention on the new comers. The smaller mix dog never takes his eyes off the guest, until he's standing in front of Cain. Cain rubs both dogs' head "Good dogs, now _watch_ them" than Cain disappears.

Crowley and Dean sat on the small love seat. Neither of them knew what to except, Dean began to check out the creepy living room, but his eyes kept going back to the young woman in the kitchen wondering who she or what she is.

"Why don't you snap out of here" wondering why Crowley hasn't already left his ass behind. "I would never leave my domestic partner in crime" the King of Hell states trying to get his nerves under control. Dean got up to check out the place.

"Ya… And your heart grew three sizes" Dean not believing Crowley's bull, "You can snap out of here can't you?"

"Oi chikas! Come over here now!" Dean froze not moving from his spot and Crowley looks up. "I wasn't doing anything thing, I'm just looking" Dean trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Not you! Daman! Aristotle! Get over here NOW!" Dean looking back to where the dogs had been sitting early, only to find both of the dogs had silently began stocking towards him. "Good doggies" Dean attempts to crawl over the love seat to get back to his spot. The "smaller" dog leap towards the love seat as Dean attempts to sit back in it. Dean pulls back.

"I don't care what the hunter is doing, Aristotle! Don't you dare hurt or kill him" Nastusia yells the "smaller" bear looking dog. Every move that Dean made the Chow-German mix bears his sharp toothy grin at him.

Aristotle lungs towards Dean thigh barely missing Dean's family jewels, mouth gaping open than snapping close, sinking his teeth thru Dean's jeans in the soft flesh of his thigh.

The living room filled with a cry of agony. Nastusia suddenly materializes in front of Dean, grabbing Aristotle by the scruff of his neck with one hand, her other hand brush gingerly against Dean's thigh. Nastusia grunting in pain as the stupid hunters wound is begin absorb into her body and a freshly new bite mark emerges on her left thigh. Just as fast the pain coursed thru Dean's body, it was just as easily replaced by a mind blowing pleasuring sensation.

Shooing her dogs outside and tossing both dogs some rabbit jerky. Nastusia materialize beside Dean for the second time, checking to see there weren't further injuries. Only thing see she could is the fact that his jeans were torn "tsh" 'His jeans aren't my problem, services him right for attempting to snoop around'

Looking up at the creepers, Nastusia took notice of the blissful expression on his face; Nastusia lip curls up in disgust. She snaps her fingers in his face a couple a times no response. Sighing she rest her pointer finger on the man's nose. Dean yelps at the sudden electrical shock that ran thru his body.

"Son a of…" Dean didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say, he blink back the tears of pain, and suddenly become aware that he was no long standing, but sitting once again next to Crowley. Nastusia reach out grabbing as much of the mans short dirty blonde hair as she could, craning his back to look up at her "You are going to stay seated. Or maybe I should let Aristotle finish ripping off what's left of your genitals?" Dean couldn't read the woman's expression, expect for the fact her voice is lace with annoyance. Letting go of Dean's head roughly, Nastusia turn around to walk back to the kitchen to finish the snacks.

"What about my pants." Dean stated.

"Excuse me? What did you say" Her voice remain dead calm her body whole stiff, trying not to let her powers come to the surface. 'Are you fucking kidding me! You ungrateful little shit!'

"Your dog attacks me, rips my pants aren't you going to fix them? And another thing what are you? Demon, Angel…"

Unexpectedly explosion of thunder crackles above the house. Dean and Crowley both jump. Crowley, who had been sitting there the whole time, suddenly became very aware of a strong powerful presence. Looking around for Cain only to see the woman standing, he squints at her than notices almost invisible specks of flame and electricity flying around her body.

"Please forgive me, I forgot how simple mind you humans are. I suggest for your life sake that you. Don't. Ever. Call. Me. An. Angel." She never raises her voice; both hunter and demon pick up on the underlining darkness of her tone.

"Lets get another thing clear, I am not your tailor, seamstress, or any of the above. Your clothes are not my concern what so ever. The only thing I can't stand to see is a human suffering, no matter how freaking unintelligent they are. Now I am asking, no actually I am telling you to "thank me" for absorbing you wound, you ungrateful fuck." Nastusia snarls at him.

Dean again made his second mistake, which talking back about to her "Listen here bitch! Your dog.." The room became full with sound of thunder. Nastusia fully enrage by the human foolishness not realize he and demon will never leave live here alive.

"Fuck it!" She says out loud, Nastusia takes her right hand to her left hand and brush her knuckles together roughly, like she trying to start a fire. Suddenly her body is engulfing by flames, her once dark steel bluish gray eyes turn to a dark neon pink.

The temperature in the room became uncomfortably hot. Dean tries to step back from the heat, but love seat prevents him from moving. He becomes aware of the fact that he's inches from her flames, yet it's not burning his flesh nor is it scolding hot.

Growing up as hunters the only thing his father and Bobby had taught him, never trust anything supernatural. The first time he met Castiel. He was very hesitated to trust the angel at first, let alone to call him a friend. Eventually Dean did begin to trust Castiel, not just trust, but the angel of the lord became like a second brother to him and Sam. Until Castiel lied to him, he knows Castiel has been trying to redeem their friendship ever since.

But this strange woman standing before him engulf by flames dancing her body, angry as she may be. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, he didn't know how he knew this, but he knew this. Looking into her eyes Dean could see she the angrier, but also see sorrow swimming underneath all the rage.

With out warning Nastusia vanishes. "Huh I guess she all talk no bite, huh Crowley" Dean shrugs his shoulders, suddenly something hard collides with right cheek than again with his left cheek.

Snapping her fingers once, and the snacks she had begun making early, but didn't get a chance to finish. Looking annoyed as hell Nastusia snaps her fingers again to finish making her snacks. The thin pieces of bread cut evenly, cured rabbit meat dripping from the honeycomb on top of it.

Without looking back she walks towards the back kitchen door, she has to get away from "him". Fucking humans and their different smells; the two that really put her off is the smell of death on any humans hands. She belief wonders how many innocence supernatural beings have been hunted and murder by his hands, she aware of the fact not all supernatural beings can change their behavior, but some can. But the scent of death is mixed; Nastusia could only guess what the smell was. Human. Her stomach churning at the sickening thought..

The third smell that put her is the pungent aroma of a liar, it came off in waves around him, and it will take months to get stench out off all the furniture. Nastusia is surprise she hasn't thru up, yet.

Her left hand began to unconsciously rub the newly absorb and tender wound. Then a familiar voice made her smile _'Mommy? You're not mad at Aristotle for biting the itruz, are you?_' **(Polish meaning for intruder)** Looking down, Nastusia see's Daman standing next to her. She crouches in front of her giant puppy, reaching a hand to scratch under his chin "kochanie, I'm not mad at Aristotle. He's not the one who fucked up, I did." **(****kochanie**** means sweetheart in Polish) **"I just want them gone and for everyone to leave us alone. I can't keep throwing innocent people in Hell or Purgatory" Nastusia pulls the overly large pup into a hug.

'_Mommy its going to be O.K. Cause we're here for you. Right grumpy?'_ Nastusia pulls way from the pup to see Aristotle _'I am in trouble aren't Mistress? I was only trying to keep itruz from snooping around.'_ (intruz means intruder in Polish) Letting out a heavy sigh she stood up "No one is in trouble, do you understand you silly pups." A smile began to spread across her face.

"Now whose ready?" She shouts and began to take off her shirts, arching her back to unfurl her pearl white wings.

"_Mommy? What are you doing?"_ Daman asks tilting his head, the wind gently blowing his black and tan fur.

"Who wants rabbit stew?" Both dogs began barking with joy "What do you want?" Nastusia asks the dogs again _"Rabbit stew"_ Both dogs bark gleefully "Lets go!" She took off to the sky and the dogs running after their sergeant mother in the direction she went. Smiling to her that her 'kids' were no longer upset.

"So tell me about this Cain and who or what is the woman." Dean says looking around wondering where she went. Reaching his hand down his upper thigh where her satanic dog had bitten him early, looking down at his hand surprise to see no blood. Dean recalled her earlier statement _"Now I am asking, no actually I am telling you to "thank me" for absorbing you wound, you ungrateful fuck." _Shaking his head to get rid of the idea.

"I believe our fiery lightening friend may actually be a 'weapon'". Crowely finally spoke. Dean stop looking around the corner "A weapon? Wait. You mean she might be a Pre-natural? You mean the ones that were supposed keep Leviathans at bay along with the other freak shows?

If the case why is she with this Cain guy." Dean states as he walks over to the window. "I can't explain that." Crowely responds.

"All right tell me more this Cain," The hunter states. "After Cain killed Abel he became a demon."

Dean pulls back the window curtain to look around the front yard. His gaze stops he when sees the Pre-natural yelling at no one, 'what she's talks to animals too' then the dogs began to bark, as if their responding to what she said. Dean watches as she takes off her t-shirt, reveling a navy blue sports bra, she arch her back white wings unfold from her back, he couldn't move, watching her stretch out her wings and then she took off into the sky and the dogs take off catching her.

Dean jaw goes slack his mouth hanging open. 'Wing. She has real freaking wings' his mind screams "Squirrel! I'm talking to you!" Dean turns around "What Crowely I didn't hear you!"

"Clearly, as I was saying before you went to la-de da land. After Cain killed Abel he became a demon."

"Become a demon? What do you mean became a demon?" Dean asks not understanding how someone can just become a demon.

"I mean he become the deadest demon of all times" As Crowley spoke his voice trembling with fear, but he continue to talk "To walk the face of earth. Killed thousands, the best at being the worst. Than he just vanished. He just disappeared"

Deans walks over to the bee farm, to get close look. "Everyone thought he was dead." Crowley finishes. Dean crouches in front of the bee farm. "Or at least everyone hoped he was dead."

A third voice broke the silences, causing Crowley to jump, the voice begin to Cain. "Do either of you keep bees? I find it every relaxing." Dean starts to stand up watching Cain carrying a tray with a tea set, walks into the tiny living room. Behind Cain is his daughter; she's also carrying a tray with food on it. Dean notices she change her shirt from earlier, and her hair is longer in the high ponytail, but a loose French braid.

"Their such noble creatures" Cain continues to talk. Dean start to walk back over to the love seat to rejoin Crowley "And the honey, well I keep it right on comb, don't I, Little Badger?"

"Yes Papa, I think it brings out the flavor in the meat" a faint smile forms on her lip, she lets out a large sigh of relief knowing she not in too much trouble. She walks over to Crowley relax and worry free "Excuse me, Mr. Crowley would like something to eat?" her voices kindly no hints of malice like early

"Yes, Please... Nastusia is it, beautiful name" Crowley voice still shaking. Nastusia couldn't stop the surprise look from showing on her. 'He got name right on the first try! No ones ever gotten my right. Except Papa!'

She recovers from her shock "Thank you, I hope you enjoy snack that I made." Nastusia says with a beaming smile. Before Crowley could say "thank you" The father of murder began to spoke to Crowley "Tea"

Crowley's eyes down cast, not making eye contact with the father of murder "Yes, please" the saucer and teacup rattling from Crowley's trembling hands.

Nastusia turning away slowly, 'I kinda feel bad for the demon he looks like his about to have heart attack' she place her tray on the small coffee table and takes the last two plates. She places the second plate in front of her papa.

Cain's voice broke thru the silence "Their dying you know, than mankind will go with them" while handing Dean his tea. Nastusia making her away around Cain's big chair. "So tell what are the King of Hell and a Winchester doing at my house" Nastusia was about to hand Dean his plate, but when she heard his last; her whole body went ridged, instead of handing Dean the plate she places the plate the on the farthest edge away from Dean Winchester.

Nastusia head towards the back kitchen door, she stops for a moment "Papa I'll _outside_ I have to bath Ginger." Cain nods to his daughter, "Don't slam the door Little Badge, remember what happen last time."

"I know Papa, I won't" Nastusia closes the back kitchen door softly behind her. Breaking off into a swift run, she runs to tree that she promised she was suppose to cut down. The once white clouds, now dark gray and black. Picking up her pace running faster; she raises her left fist, flames fly all around her light arm, pulling her fist back. Nastusia punches the tree pull force. The tree explodes from her punches; the sky erupts in both thunder and lightening. The explosion of her punch travels all away the up the tree, causing it to split in two.

Both Crowley and Dean stare up at roof, listening to the sounds of thunder and lightening. Cain causally takes a sip from his teacup "Don't mind Little Badge she just chopping down a tree."

"Right chopping a tree, so how do you know who we are?" Dean finally asks.

"I'm retired, not dead. What I don't know is why you're looking for me. More importantly how you found me. The first time anybody came around here was the angels, but they came snooping looking for my daughter. Guess some idiot angel named Castiel let out the Leviathans and they wanted her to clean up his mess. I keep my daughter protected and hidden. Now I have the have the King of Hell and a Winchester in my house, and my daughter tearing up my front yard. I would like to know who to "thank" for sending you to my home." Cain spoke

"Ah well you see this is a big misunderstanding." Crowley began to ramble. Cain raised his finger in a 'Shh' meaning, instantly Crowley voice became hoarse and raspy than lost all ability to talk.

Dean watches in shock "Oh you got to teach me how to do that" Dean not bothering to hide his excitement.

"What are you doing here Dean." Cain ask

Dean puts down the cup of tea. "We're looking for the weapon that the Arch Angels used to kill a Knight of Hell. The first blade, we need it to kill Abaddon."

Cain glares at Dean while gently rubbing the ring on his ring finger. "Look I get your retired we not here to get in between you and your daughter and the Demonic ARP, but its bad out there and I'm just looking to even the odds."

"One more time how did you find me" Cain voices the impatience more noticeable than before.

"We didn't the location spell is for the first blade, it's a one time deal."

Cain sizes up Dean, than he spoke "Any one else know you're here?"

"No" Dean responds lying thru his teeth.

"Well it's been a pleasures having company, but once a century is enough for me. Can you let yourselves out, make sure to stay clear of my daughter or she'll thru you in hell Dean and dispose of Crowley"

"Listen pal I have a question that's been bugging the hell out of me. How is that a retired Demon such as yourself has a Pre-Natural for a daughter? Last time I checked the angels wipe all them out centuries ago. And second we're not leaving here without the blade."

"I rescued her, I was fortune enough to raise her as my own. Of course it's been centuries since I've seen a Pre-Natural I almost forget what their personalities are like. There a lot like Mother Nature, mess with a 'tame' Pre-Naturals pack and their wrath will last a lifetime." Cain stop talking he looks towards the back door, "Tame what is that suppose to mean" Dean asks, but no response Cain its like he's listening for something. A hint of a ghostly smile appears, but quickly fades when he looks back at Dean.

"And you have quiet the reputation Dean. I see the part of you being brave rings true." Cain drops the previous conversation.

"What can I say I'm all in kind of guy. Abaddon is the last Knight of Hell if you not the game what the hell do you care." Dean own voice showing signs of impatience's.

Cain points a finger a Crowley "if your friend here could talk he would tell you I trained the Knights of Hell, I built that entire demonic order with my own hands, Abaddon included."

"Wow that's some information I could used 5 minutes ago." Dean turns towards Crowley, his voice raises a little. Crowley tries to speak, but can barely whispers.

"But something that your friend doesn't know that no one knows in fact outside of Abaddon. It wasn't the Arch Angels that slaughtered the Knights. It was me."

"Why did you turn on your know?" Dean asks.

"Once again I admire your bravery. If you'll excuse me I have a front yard to save from my daughter's wrath, and errands to run in town and. Good-bye Dean Winchester. Never return." Cain says and escorts them to the front door.

Crowley walks quickly towards the Impala "Well that was lovely can we leave the country now."

"I agree you both should leave." Crowley jumps at the sound of the female voice. Dean spins around looking for Cain's daughter. Nastusia stood in the shad of the porch watching them. Nastusia walks out from the shadows of the porch, a sword leaning against her right shoulder. Dean notices she only wearing her black sports bra and a faded pair of jeans.

Nastusia hops over the porches fence, walking towards Dean "You should be consider grateful. Specially you Crowley, I've never eaten a royal demon before. I wonder if you would taste any different than the other demons I've eat." A sadist smirk graces her lip, Nastusia couldn't help but lick lips. Crowley's face pales, he disappears only to reappear in the front seat of the Impala cowering. Nastusia couldn't help but laugh, both of the men surprise it wasn't a sadist or evil, but real laugh of joy. She almost drops her sword she laughing so hard.

"Przepraszam, panie Crowley, naprawdę jestem. Starałem się przestraszyć Daylights odchodzący Winchester. Mój Przepraszamy, nie myślałem, że thru, co chciałbym powiedzieć, by cię przestraszyć. Jednak należy wziąć pod uwagę, że jesteś szczęśliwy thru. Zwykle jem demony, głównie Lewiatany teraz. "

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Crowley, I really am. I was trying to scare the daylights out the Winchester. My apologize, I didn't think that thru what I would say would scare you. But you should consider you're lucky thru. I normally do eat demons, mainly Leviathans now."_

"What are you speaking Russian?" Dean asks in confusing not understand why she being so nice Crowley.

Nastusia laughter stops abruptly, her lip curling into a twisted snarl "And who hell gave the accursed Dean Winchester a right to speak?" she sneers at him in seething hatred "I expect you to listen to me carefully, what you seek is here not, lair." Nastusia eyes glowing bright neon pink, Dean steps back as she approaches him. He felt like her gaze is boring into his soul and judging him, and not in a good way.

"Lair? Who you calling..." Dean never got a chance to finish what he started saying. Nastusia knee made contact with Dean's stomach, he didn't see her move until her knees bury deep in his gut.

"You're the one lairing, when my Papa asked you if else anyone knew you were here, you laired. I can smell it, the stench that's coming off you is sickening me." Nastusia crouches next the famous Dean Winchester. Dean's slow deep breaths trying to get his breath under control "I th…thought Pre-natural…." He coughs up some blood "can't hurt or attack humans?"

Dean looks her to see a small smile on her face. "Let me the guess Angels told you that? Right, I hate to burst your bubble, but they lied to you. Pre-naturals can hurt humans, but I just can't kill them."

She says while keep walking pass them, but stops to put her sword away. Pulling her braid over her shoulder, she drew the sword above her spine, she slowly pushing the sword back into the sheath above her spine. The sword disappears underneath her skin inch by inch, as the sword travels down her spine, a faint bluish glowing outline of a sword appears.

"So I take it all you Winchesters are stupid or suicidal? I heard what my papa said about you being brave; I don't see someone who's brave. I see a desperate man. If you want to become a demon so badly go sell your soul."

"Hey Miss High and Mighty swinging your sword around why don't you go kill you Abaddon than?" Dean snaps in frustration at her.

"I am the last "living" Pre-natural. Killing Abaddon would draw angelic attention to me. Why should I risk my life for humanity?" Nastusia voice never raised, the rage, anguish and hurt came pouring out from her mouth.

"This state, and this town is the only thing I have to call home, let alone call a territory, I will not abandon these people, unlike the angels have. Besides why should I listen to a Winchester, you bastard side with the angels…."

"Listen here Nastusia." Dean interrupts her "I'm not on anyone side specially the Angels"

Nastusia smirk and dark features completely melt away, her eyes suddenly stop glowing; confusion crosses her feature she sniffs the air. The scent of rotting meat and decay it's gone, there's no scent real at all least no threatening scent in the air. 'Is he telling the truth? He can't be, can he?' she thought briefly.

"The Angels have used Sammy and I in the past, laired to us betrayed us even." Dean spoke he started to walking towards her. Nastusia stared into his bright emerald eyes; his eyes held no signs that his is lying.

Immediately she gathers her composer, the bewilder expression gone from her steel blue gray eyes, once again the edge is back in her feature "It still doesn't change the fact that you are a lair, you to laired to my papa. I don't take to kindly to lairs; what's the name of the person who gave you location spell?"

Dean lost his frustration "No one helped us with the location spell! Nobody got it Ok?"

Nastusia white wings unfurl from her back she leapt into the air, she hover in the air above them "Why is it so hard for you humans to tell the truth?"

Once again the clouds turn dark gray and black, the skies above rumbling. Reaching down the sides of her hips Nastusia pulls out both guns from inside her body, two Smith and Wesson 500 faintly shone in the disappearing sunlight. She raising the gun and fires the bullet hits the side of Deans right ear. She continues firing at the ground round him. Grabbing his right ear he hiss in pain and retreats back into the impala with Crowley. The engines roar to life, and speeds down the road.

"You told me that The First Blade is the only thing that can kill Abaddon, and now we know that there are two weapons that can kill Abaddon. We're not leaving here without one of those weapons. Whether it's The First Blade or Pre-natural." Dean spoke while holding his right ear gingerly, she actually got him to bleed; unlike the two times the bullet grazed him, but this time she got him.

Crowley sighs loudly "Would you listen to reason for once." Rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Look he said his going into town, awesome. We wait until his gone, bust in take what's ours. Or worse case scenario we take the Pre-natural. Got it." Dean growls in frustration, but kept looking for a place to hide off the road "I mean how hard can it be to subdue a Pre-natural?"

"Lot harder than you think, there's a huge difference between 'tame' and 'feral'; our Pre-natural friend back there is most certainly 'feral'"

"Cain said something about 'tame' Pre-naturals, I take 'feral' Pre-natural are more dangerous?"

"'Tame' Pre-natural are like guard dogs they suppose to protect a group of humans. 'Feral' Pre-natural only protect the humans on their territory and no one else, that doesn't mean they interact or come in contact with these humans, but for those humans not from their territory or someone gets to close to a Pre-natural home. They'll injure the human in question so badly that human won't be able to heal him or herself, not even an Angel or Demon can undo the damage that a Pre-natural inflicts."

"Well that's just freaking great! I mean we finally find a living breathing Pre-natural and she feral, not only that but she guard by Cain, that I'm sure. Crowley do have idea what could happen if we convince her to fight for us? She said it herself she can kill Abaddon. Hell she might, I don't know be able get to the angels back into heaven and seal them away."

Dean turns the impala far off the side of the road behind a fallen tree. He kills the engine and they wait. "By the way. What, she saying to you in Russian? Since we're talking about the Pre-natural do you know how to subdue one?" Trying to get more info on the Pre-natural that they might have to kidnap. This wasn't going to easy, seeing how powerful she is the odds were clearly stake against them. But since when have the odds been in their favor

"Nastusia name is Polish and she wasn't speaking Russian she was speaking." Dean interrupts Crowley "Polish, alright I got it, but what did she say to you." He turns looking at Crowley "That she serious about eating me, but should consider myself lucky that she taken up eating Leviathans."

"Leviathans!? Eats Leviathans? She eat them? Well that's awesome in a gross way. Ok so how do we." This time it was Crowley turns to finish Deans sentence. "Subdue a Pre-natural?" Dean nods his head "leave that to me" Crowley disappears.

Dean sat in the impala impatiently drumming to the beat of Cold as Ice by Foreigner. He took his phone to call Sam let him know that he finally found a Pre-natural, he fill open his to dial, but he stop. Sam doesn't want to seem ever let alone hear from him, slamming the phone shut. He opens the glove box and thru his phone in there and shuts the glove box

Nastusia reappears behind Papa, he places a couple of crates in the pick up truck. She stands tall waiting for punishment or scolding "Little Badger, you made me really proud today. You didn't loose your temper, or destroy the front yard, too badly." Smile graces his lip "Your not mad me? But I didn't…" he brought his daughter into a tight hug she returns the hug.

"I need you to stay behind and make sure they don't come back. If they do." Cain stops to hear his daughters answer.

"Throw Dean Winchester in Hell and eat Crowley, right" Cain nod his head in approval. Cain opens the door to get in the old truck climbs in, closes it, and drives away. She watches her father drive away, she brings up her left hand to her lips and lets a high pitch whistle. Nastusia began to walk back to the house. Ginger slowly trotted around the corner of the house; Nastusia could help the smile spread across her. Ginger trots with Aristotle riding comfortably on Ginger back Daman barking and trying to jump on Ginger to push off Aristotle demanding that it's his turn to ride Ginger.

"Hey Chikas stop playing around and get here!" All three of her "kids" stop what they were doing. "Alright here what's going on, there is a chance that the Winchester and the King of Hell might come back to the house. What I want you guys to do without attacking either of them, let them in the house and I'll take care of the rest. I want you guys to seal off any exist from the outside of the house. Under no reason are they allowed to leave this property alive. Do you understand?"

"_But Mistress where are you going to be?"_ Aristotle asking in concern for his Mistress, "I'll be inside, remember I want them to come inside, so no biting" Nastusia disappears to the inside the house, walking over the small bookcase Nastusia, she looks down at her violin 'why not, its been a while since I've played and I've got time to kill' she thought to herself picking up her violin and bow she starts to play AC/DC Thunderstruck. She not a huge AC/DC fan, but this song it made her feel live. Nastusia played and she waited for them to come back.

Author Notes:

I'm pretty sure I suck at ending, but it's a work in progress. Please tell me what you think. Please be kind when leaving comments


	3. Chapter 2: Where to now

I don't own any of the WB/CW supernatural characters. The characters that I do own are the Pre-natural's and my OC's.

**_Warning:_** Yes my story is rated "Mature" for the following reasons: profanity, violence, and gore (allot of violence/gore). At some point down the road there might be some adult themes.

Chapter 2: The First Born &amp; the last of the Pre-naturals

Part 2

_Nastusia reappears behind Cain, he places a couple of crates in the pick up truck. She stands tall waiting for punishment or scolding "Little Badger, you made me really proud today. You didn't loose your temper, or destroy the front yard, too badly." Smile graces his lip "Your not mad me? But I didn't…" he brought his daughter into a tight hug she returns the hug. _

_"__I need you to stay behind and make sure they don't come back. If they do." Cain stops to hear his daughters answer._

_"__Throw Dean Winchester in Hell and eat Crowley, right" Cain nod his head in approval. Cain opens the door to get in the old truck climbs in, closes it, and drives away. She watches her father drive away; she brings up her left hand to her lips and lets a high pitch whistle. Nastusia began to walk back to the house. Ginger slowly trotted around the corner of the house; Nastusia could help the smile spread across her lips. Ginger trots with __Aristotle__ riding comfortably on Ginger back Daman barking and trying to jump on Ginger to push off __Aristotle__ off of Ginger demanding that it's his turn to ride Ginger. _

_"__Hey Chikas stop playing around and get over here!" All three of her "kids" stop what they were doing. "Alright here what's going on, there is a chance that the Winchester and the King of Hell might come back to the house. What I want you guys to do without attacking either of them, let them in the house and I'll take care of the rest. I want you guys to seal off any exits from the outside of the house. Under no reason are they allowed to leave this property alive. Do you understand?" _

_"__But Mistress where are you going to be?" Aristotle asking in concern for his Mistress, "I'll be inside, remember I want them to come inside, so no biting" Nastusia disappears to the inside the house, walking over the small bookcase Nastusia, she looks down at her violin 'why not, its been a while since I've played and I've got time to kill' she thought to herself picking up her violin and bow she starts to play AC/DC Thunderstruck. She not a huge AC/DC fan, but this song it made her feel alive. Nastusia played and she waited for them to come back. _

_Where we left off_

Dean drove back down the dirt path. He parks near the side of the house. Swinging the car the drivers door open he climbs out Dean shuts the impala door. Turns around to find Crowley standing behind him "I got some herbs that might be able to slow her down." Crowley spoke looking around.

"Good, lets hope it works." They start walking towards the house, but they stop to see the larger dog Daman sitting comfortable on the back of the horse. That's not what cause Dean to stop he could hear something a melody he knew it, but it sounded different "What is that sound? I know this sound" Dean said looking around trying to find the source.

Crowley began speaking looking all around expect to get pounce on anytime "I believe our Pre-natural is playing AC/DC on the violin, she's playing…."

"Thunderstruck! Really? Maybe she's not so bad after all." Dean spoke in hush tone, as he gets closer to the back door. He peers thru the window and sees Nastusia playing her violin. She swaying back and forth to the melody, her eyes are closed in concentration not paying attention. He takes out his lock pick and to starts to pick the unlock door. Dean suddenly becomes very aware of the fact there's someone or something right next him panting heavily. Dean starts praying that it's not Aristotle; turning to see which dog it might be.

Dean breathes a sigh of relief to see Daman the giant pup. Daman stops panting he moves his face closer to sniff Dean, Dean tries to back away not trusting the puppy intentions. Hearing the over grown puppy whimper that starts off softly than steadily gets louder and begins to turn into a whine.

"Crowley a little help here?" Dean jumps when the sky rumbles, but the rumbling is going into beat with Thunderstruck. Daman moves in for the 'kill'; the puppy's large pink purplish tongue made contact with Dean's face "Come on, stop it" Turning his attention back the lock door in front him, still trying to ignore the giant pup licking his face and doesn't seem like the pup is going to stop any time soon. "_Ignore me will you?" _Daman woofs softs steadily his woofs are getting louder, Dean freezes 'don't you dare' he preys looks at Daman, praying to the hell ever is going to listen to him that the dog wont give him away.

Abruptly Daman barks, but in a more hostile manner white teeth showing with every bark. "Shit! Shit! Good nice puppy" Dean spoke in a hush manner. "Seriously Daman! Come on I just let you outside! You can _let yourself in_" Nastusia spoke faking her annoyance, fully aware of whose at the door.

She stops playing the violin; she puts down the bow on the kitchen table, takes one quick glance at the strings on her violin. Nastusia walks with away violin in her hand. Dean watches her walk out of the kitchen and disappears around the corner. Dean hurry to unlock the door, he feels the weight of the puppy disappear, he looks back to see the pup trot away.

Dean enters the house first, Crowley right behind. "This is by far the dumbest idea you ever had!" Crowley whispers.

"Ya well it's early, hey you are sure those herbs will slow her down?" he asks pointing the small bag containing dry and ground up lily of the Valley, hyssop, and other ground up herbs; Crowley's clutching the bag for dear life. "Yes, we just have to throw it on her before Nastusia uses her elemental powers and it should hopefully take her down."

Crowley looks around franticly "Oh there's nothing here, and looks like our Pre-natural has left as well. It's a real shame lets go." Crowley whispers remembering what Nastusia said earlier about eating demons, is really putting him on edge.

"Hey shake up and start looking we don't have much time." Dean whispers louder than he should. He walks over to the small bookcase, he see a black and white photograph of a woman in a silver frame. There's a name on the old photograph "Colette", Dean looks more closely at the photograph the woman is wearing the same ring Cain was wearing.

Dean looks around the room slowly, something felt off, he's about to place the photograph back where it belongs. Suddenly Dean went flying from the force of the punch; he looks to see Nastusia now holding the frame picture. She never takes her eyes off of Dean while she place the frame back in its proper place.

"I already told you what you seek isn't here. You brought this on yourself." Nastusia spoke, her facial features are blank as if all her emotion were suck right out of her and steel grey eyes empty any signs of life gone; Nastusia began a slowly walk towards Dean. Dean scrambles to get up to get away from Nastusia; she pulls out her Smith and Wesson gun from earlier. This time when she fires her gun she uses the first blast from the gun in a short range to disorient Dean.

"Crowley anytime now! I could use your help" Dean yells, shaking his head trying to stop the ringing in his ears. Crowley runs into the room, but stops seeing Nastusia holding Dean by the collar of his shirt. Crowley hastily opens the bag and grabs a hand full of the ground up herbs; he looks up in time to Nastusia opening a portal to hell.

Crowley throws the ground up herbs at Nastusia, she releases the Winchester from her grip, and she still manages to fire off her gun. Trying to get the herbs out of her eyes "Bad move Crowley, really bad move" Nastusia growls deep in her chest, yet it felt like the whole room is vibrating from her growling. She charges at Crowley ready to tases the king of hell's ass; Nastusia barely release any of her power, when her whole body clasps in a heap on the floor Nastusia body going numb.

'What's going on? I can't move, my body can't seem to respond.' She tries to move her body, but she can't seem to get her body to correspond with her brain. Every time she tries to get up, her body gave out and she would be back on the ground struggling to stay awake.

"Took you long enough! Did you find anything?" Dean snaps at Crowley "I came didn't I, and I subdue her? And besides it's not here." Crowley says he looks down at Nastusia watching her struggle to stay awake, Crowley's face held a smirk, but even with the room darkening all around her, Nastusia could see the smile in Crowley's eyes.

"Alright looks like Sparky here coming with us. Here hold these." Dean spoke, handing the Men of Letters handcuffs to Crowley "Sparky? Really Sparky?" Crowley says in disbelief "Shut up" Dean snaps, Dean kneels down next to Nastusia placing her right hand behind her back he locks one of the handcuffs around her right wrist.

In a last resort Nastusia tightens her hold on the gun with her left hand, before she loose her strength and consciousness. Nastusia using her remaining strength to flip herself over; she pins Dean's hand under her body, her left hand whips around with the gun, she whacks Dean square between his eyes. Nastusia finally succumbs the darkness and passes out with a smirk on her lips.

"Son of bitch!" Dean yells bring his hand to his forehead to rub away the pain. Crowley not bothering to hide the humor in his voice, "Why not call Nastusia, Spunky? She has plenty of spunk"

"Shut your cakehole Crowley and help me get the cuffs on her" Dean hisses at the demon. Dean picks up Nastusia and leans her against his body and holds her while Crowley places both of her hands behind her back than locks the last handcuff. Dean picks up the unconscious Pre-natural and carries her bridal style. Nastusia head resting on Dean shoulder "I'll kill you," she softly whispers in a thick Polish accent. He froze, but realizes she still out cold; she's only talking in her sleep.

"I think I know why he went off the reservation. Cain had the same ring, the Father of Murder got hitched." Dean explains to Crowley. The sound of a door unlocking, long with Cain's voice "Little Badger I could use your help."

"He's back come on" Both hunter and demon race the to the back door. Dean still hold Nastusia tries to open the back door, but its locked. "Go" Dean and Crowley turn to run back to the kitchen door, but are greeted by Cain.

Cain stands holding his grocery's "That belongs to me, and where were you going with _My Little Badger_" Cain spoke with an empty expression. "Sorry gorgeous by the way. Ah you Nastusia uh." Crowley didn't know what to say so he just handed Cain by the framed photo. Cain disappears with the frame and places it back on the bookcase, he than reappears in front of Dean.

Cain told "I'll give you a chance Dean Winchester to put my daughter down, and I'll give you another chance to undo the handcuffs that are on my daughter, but I won't give you another chance to leave here." Quietly the Father of Murder spoke in a gravel tone. Dean felt the icy shiver run down his back. Looking for a place to lay Nastusia down, Dean hastily walks over to the kitchen table and ever so gently lays the unconscious Pre-natural on her side.

Dean pulls out the keys to the warded handcuffs, he was about to unlock when they all heard the dogs barking aggressively, and sounds of a couple of cars. Cain snaps his fingers, instantly both dogs appear in the kitchen, both dogs stop barking when they see Cain; they greet him with concern whines. Dean looks out the window and see several demons "I don't suppose they're with you?" Dean asks, "No" is the only response that Cain gives.

"Guess we can't wait any longer. Your friend Tara was very helpful, down right chatty after I peeled all her skin off. We don't want any trouble Cain; we just want the so-called King and Winchester. I've got a new master to impress so and I'm sure those two would do nicely. How does that sound?" The demon with the hat asks. "Master?" Dean says looking at Crowley "Abaddon, this lot all needs to die. I count..."

"Too many" Dean finishes and turns way, walk towards Cain and spoke "The wamy you put on the door that kept us in, will it keep them out?" Dean asks while trying to put together a plan of escape. "For now" Is all Cain said.

"We need to barricade the entrances. Someone wake up Sparky we'll need her help, we'll need all the help we can get. Get ready for a fight" he spoke while walking over to Nastusia still unconscious. "Well go luck with that, I suggest you leave the handcuffs on _Sparky_ is it?" Cain materialize in front of Dean blocking him so he can't wake her up, Nastusia maybe the only chance they have to get out of here.

"What are you doing?" Dean says in confusion. "You expose my home" Cain spoke walking towards Dean focusing the hunter to back away from Cain's unconscious daughter. "You expose me, but more importantly you exposed my daughter." Cain said.

"Well boohoo" Dean replies.

"Brave, but impulsive you have truly lived up to your reputation" Cain spoke with sarcasm.

"I can't say you lived up to yours" Dean says not understanding why Cain isn't doing anything other than protecting his daughter. "What can I say I'm retired" Cain growls and turns back around "If you survive you can join us for the last meal we have in this house before we disappear again." Turning around to look at Dean and Crowley "It's the least I can do."

Throwing his hands up in the air in a frustrated manner, Dean walks over to a bookcase that close to the front door, he pushes the bookcase until it's blocking the door. Dean marches back into the kitchen, continues until his right in front of the old refrigerator that looks like it's from the 40's early. Dean places his hands on the old-fashioned kitchen appliance and uses it to create a barricade and seal of the last entrance in the house.

"Alright I got this. You get the front." Dean orders Crowley, before Crowley shuts the wooden doors; Cain spoke to the King of Hell. "Crowley look after my daughter, but do not touch her." Cain snaps his fingers moving Nastusia from the kitchen table to the love seats. Before Cain can tell the dogs to 'go' both dogs trot into the living room and stood guard next to Nastusia. "Understood" Crowley spoke softly shutting the doors.

While the commotion outside and inside is just getting heated up. Nastusia subconscious is in full working swing _'the way Crowley smirked early' _she knew he was trying to win her over with comment he made. _'He knew the other demons would follow his trail. Fucking hell that's not it! Come on! What do demons love doing besides selling souls, using people, getting what they the want… The Mark! He wants Dean to bear the mark.' _

"Use Papa…. Use Dean" Nastusia struggles to yell, but sounds like she's whispering still trying to shake off the drowsiness. _"Mistress what's wrong?" _Aristotle licking his Mistress's face trying to help her wake up, her eyes struggling to open. "Papa… Cro…wley… using you" she struggles to yell, Nastusia voice getting louder. _'Get back Pup' _Aristotle barks trying to warn Cain that's Nastusia awake, both dogs get of the away from her stumbling body, she finally gets her feet to support her body weight "Crowley…Your… us…ing…Papa."

Crowley sighs loudly "Your right I'm using your Papa. What are you going to do about?" Crowley sneers in a hush tone, but the made the bad move to look back to Dean. Nastusia took the opportunity to crouch down, with her hands cuffed behind her back she grabs the coffee table; she spins around throwing the coffee table at Crowley. "Really is this all you got?" he spoke he flings the coffee table to the side with flick of his wrist.

Completely caught off guard Nastusia chargers Crowley, her head drown down, she uses her momentum and head butts Crowley in the stomach, the King of hell grabs his stomach, grunting in pain; Nastusia swings her leg around, wrapping her legs around Crowley's necks. She violently yanks his body to the ground while dropping her full body weight on his neck, instantly breaking Crowley's neck and spine.

Nastusia stood up, looking down at Crowley "Looks like I will be eating royalty for dinner after all." She spoke her eyes glowing a dark scarlet.

Cain just sat the table pulling the husks of the corn. Dean walks over to Cain "So this is your play corn? What I'm not getting here? It's not like you're a coward." The annoyance and irritation clearly showing in Dean's voice.

"Since when did the great Dean Winchester ask for help?" Cain retorts, he was about to continue when a loud crashing sound alerts Dean and The Father of Murder that the once unconscious Pre-natural is very much awake, not only is Nastusia awake, but from the looks of things she's on a rampage. All signs of Nastusia rampage seem to be focus on Crowley.

"Excuse me, my daughter seems to have forgotten we have guests." Cain spoke, putting down the unfinished husked corn and walking towards the double door. Dean watching Nastusia use her head to head-butts Crowley in the stomach, he watches, in fixation when Nastusia wraps her leg around Crowley's neck and drops her full body weight on The King of Hell, the sound of Crowley's breaking neck and spine fills the room.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Nastusia glowing scarlet eyes. Cain swings open the double doors "Come here, now" is all Cain says

Nastusia scarlet eyes turn back their normal steel blue. "Papa listen, Crowley is using you and…." Nastusia couldn't stop the words rushing from her mouth. Cain didn't say anything expect point to the empty chair next to his. "Papa please his..." Nastusia repeats this time with more urgency.

"Sit. Now." Were the only the words that Cain spoke, Nastusia looks to the man that has raised her and protected for 20 years, she looks at the King of Hell. "No, Papa please listen Crowley is after the m…"

Cain calmly says "One"

Nastusia "Come on" pleads 'Why isn't he listening to me I'm trying to warn him' her mind franticly screams.

Cain continues counting "Two" Nastusia stops her protest she hung her head down low in defeat.

With out saying a word, Nastusia walks over Crowley's "dead body"; she continues walking until she's in the kitchen. She stops to crouch down, lowing her hands until her hands are underneath her rear, placing one foot thru loop that her cuff hands create than she place her other foot thru.

Nastusia stands up now with her hands in front of her body; quietly she sits down and picks up one of corns that still needed to be husked. Cain turns his attention back to demon that set his daughter off in the rampage "Get. Up. Crowley" Cain says in the most polite manner he could muster up, on the inside he wants to rip Crowley in two for whatever mockery or tease he said which ruffled his daughters feathers.

Crowley snaps his spine and neck back into place, shakily the King of Hell stands up. "Cain, Thank God! Your daugh.." Cain grabs the King of Hell by his throat; Crowley struggles to escape from Cain vice grip. "Please do not tease my daughter. Do you understand me?" The father of murder eyes flashing red, he tighten his told around Crowley throat, he unleash a little of his power, burning both sides of Crowley's face. A strangle cry escapes Crowley mouth. Crowley croaks "Understood"

Dean whose has been standing there watching the whole scene unfolds in front of him, turns back to look at Nastusia. Her gaze is cast down; slowly she peels back the husk on the corn. Just by looking at the silent Weapon, she's clearly is upset by whatever Crowley said to her. Aristotle rest his large paw on his Mistresses lap whining, Daman lets a loud sad whine than looks at Dean. Dog and hunter stare at each other; unfortunately Dean can't hear what Daman is saying to him _"why didn't you listen to mommy? She doesn't want to hurt anyone she just wants everyone to leave us alone. This is your fault!_" Daman woofs once than trotted over to his 'mommy' and rests his head on her lap.

'I am getting the feeling there's something else going on here' Dean thought to himself.

Releasing the King of Hell throat Cain walks over back into the kitchen, holding up his left hand he snaps his fingers together to close the double doors that lead into the kitchen. Than sits back down at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry for the interruption, aren't you Nastusia?" Cain says looking at his daughter "Yes Papa"

"Good. Now what we're talking about? That's right the great Dean Winchester asking for help? It doesn't sound like the man I read about on demon bathroom walls. Maybe you lost a step? Lets find out"

Cain snap his fingers again, this time the back kitchen door swings full open allowing two demons to come inside the house. Than swing shut behind them. "Oh don't mind us. Enjoy yourselves." Cain says to the demons.

Dean pulls out the demon knife. Another demon slams thru the double glass kitchen doors, Dean grabs the demon and they start grappling in a struggle to get away Dean rolls over the kitchen table and grabs another and stabs the demon with the knife and kills him. Nastusia sat there in silence her eyes kept going back forth between Dean fighting the demons and what ever her Papa was up to. Looking back just in time to see Dean stab one of the demons and kills it with some kind of blade _'what is Papa up to? Please don't me his taking an interest in the Winchester? Whoa did he just kill the demon with a knife! Ya that's not wasting precious food' _Nastusia thought uninterested.

Shortly after Dean kills the first demon, the other two demons grab him and slam the hunter on his back onto the kitchen table. Cain continues to watch clearly enjoying what he's watching; Dean turns his head to his side look at Cain "Doing great" Dean looks up to the Pre-natural whose busy staring at both demons holding him down, unconsciously Nastusia's pink tongue sneaks out and she licks her lips. Both demons notice the Pre-natural hungry gaze and stop for a second they forget about the Winchester. Dean took that opportunity to break free from one of the demon and punches it in the face. The other demon Dean kicks it in the stomach. Dean wrestle with the female demon until she lets go of the demon knife than Dean stabs her in stomach.

Nastusia once again watches from her seat, she still trying to figure out how to stop Crowley plan, the sad the part was she knew she running out of time. She could see the wheels turning in her adopted fathers head; time is of the essence. She can't do much with these freaking warded handcuffs on her, looking down at the ground for anything that she use to unlock the handcuffs. Nastusia notices there's something under her shoe, getting a close look at what's under her shoe.

_'__Your kidding me! God wherever you are right I'm sorry for doubting your existence. Kinda' _She couldn't believe her luck; the Winchester scuffle with demons caused him to drop the key to the warded handcuffs '_I hope it's the right key'_. She about to bend over and grab, but Papa right next to her, he will notice her movement. _'OK just breath and wait'_ Nastusia thought impatiently.

The sound a swing door gets Crowley attention, another demon gets thru the warded door, the warded is slowly fading away, its only a matter of time before all the demons break thru breaking ward.

"Really? Isn't pass your bedtime?" Crowley asks the young possessed man. The demon doesn't respond, instead the demon lunges at Crowley and punch him several times in the face than lands the final blow to Crowley stomach.

Crowley falls on the ground, he puts his hands up as if his going to surrender. "Your good" Crowley says as he gets up slowly, drawing his angel blade and thrusts the blade into the demon stomach the demon cries in agony than drops to the floor dead.

"But I'm Crowley" he finishes saying straightening out this suit and brushing off the dust, but he doesn't rush to help Dean fight of the remaining demons. Instead he watches waiting patiently.

Dean and the demon are still grappling; suddenly the demon gets the upper hand and slams Dean into the wall. At this time Cain gets up and walk casually over to the counter. _'Now is my chance!' _thinking to herself, she quickly bends over and grabs the fallen key that's under her shoe.

Sitting back up right Nastusia looks to her adopted father, whose leaning against the counter casually drinking his beer; Nastusia uses this chance to unlock the handcuffs, she kept her eyes down cast every now and than she would glance at her adopted to see if he was watching her.

Once both her hands were free, she still kept the handcuffs. Looking over her should to see Crowley watching Dean fight off the last demon. 'Your ass is MINE Crowley' Nastusia thought to herself, she licks her lips her eyes glowing a bright crimson pink. Crowley never notice her and if he did he choose to ignore the weapon silently death threat.

Nastusia whips her head back around and see Dean sliding cross the kitchen floor. He gets up to charge the demon, only to be thrown into the wall and gets pinned by the weapon. Dean appears to struggle until he gets the upper and grabs the demon by its throat and slams onto the table than stabs in the throat.

Dean stands there trying to catch his breath he stares at Cain, Cain continues to nurse his beer and watch silently. Dean grabs the demon knife and shoves the dead demon off the table.

"What was this some kind of a test?" Dean asks still breathing heavy

"I felt connect to you. You and I are very much alike." Cain says with a slightly amuse tone.

"Yea expect I didn't kill me brother." Dean says breathlessly

"You saved your why?" Cain states matter of fact

"Because you don't give up on family. Ever." Dean growls. Nastusia whole body went stiff. A rush of memories came flooding back to her of the night she last her sister, parents, and her family they left behind in Europe.

"Where's your brother now than?" is all Cain says, Dean doesn't respond he just stands, "I don't know what kinda game you playing but I don't really care. Just give me the damn blade or your daughter" Dean says in a gravel tone. Nastusia looks up Dean and for a brief second their eyes, "Shouldn't you ask for my hand first?" Nastusia sneers at Dean. Dean notice the usually glint in her eyes _'She up to something'_ Dean thought to himself.

"Your funny.." Dean says, but is interrupted by Cain "Little Badger, remember manners." He says

"Sorry Papa" Nastusia softly

"As for you Dean, I don't have it," Cain says getting up from his chair.

"What?" Dean shouts not believing what his hearing.

"I no longer have the blade. It's gone" Cain finish.

"Gone! What do you mean Gone" Crowley states in disbelief and frustration "How? The spell brought us here to you! So it has to be here." Crowley continues to rant.

"The spell brought you to source of the blades power. Me" Cain says as he rolls up his right sleeve revealing the mark on his arm. Crowley face turns white and makes the gesture of the holy cross in front of him with his hand.

Dean looks at Crowley "Really now?" he says tired. Nastusia stood back a few watching Crowley 'fear' of the mark. "You can drop the act Crowley your not fooling anyone, but yourself." Nastusia suddenly appears right next to the King of Hell dangling the warded handcuffs in front of him. Crowley jumps not expecting Nastusia to have ridden of the handcuffs so easily.

"Acting whose acting?" Crowley barks at her. Dean and Cain look at each other. "What are you talking about acting for? Who the hell are you talking to?" Dean snaps at Crowley. Crowley looks back to where Nastusia was standing only to find she's not there

"I swear Nastusia was just standing her" Crowley looks around in bewilderment. The sound of a door creaking, everyone turns to see whose entering the house now. Dean pulls out the knife getting ready for another fight. Only to find Nastusia standing there, "Where did you go Little Badger?" Cain asks his daughter whose trying hiding how upset she is.

"I went to check on Ginger, I needed to know she wasn't injured by those demons. She spooked pretty badly." Nastusia spoke softly, she brought both her hands up to scratch ear the handcuffs shining in the light, and Nastusia suddenly became aware all three men were starring at her. "Did I come in at a bad time? I'll go back outside." she rushes out.

"Stay Little Badger" Cain simples says to his daughter. Nastusia nobs her head, and walks over to stand next to the love seat.

"So what's with the mark?" Dean ask

"It's the bloody mark of Cain." Crowley says his voice shaking

"Made by Lucifer himself" Cain says rubbing his fingers over the mark.

"The mark and the blade work together, without the mark the blade is unless less. It's just an old bone." Cain finishes

"Bone?" Crowley voice lace with confusion

"A jaw bone of an animal that you used to kill Abel, because he was Gods favorite." Dean replies

"Abel wasn't talking to God. He was talking to Lucifer. Lucifer was gonna was going to corrupted my brother, so I offered a deal — Abel's soul in Heaven for my soul in Hell. Lucifer accepted... as long as I was the one who sent Abel to Heaven. So, I killed him. Became a soldier of Hell. A knight." Cain growls his rage flaring.

"Lucifer ordered you to make more." Dean says

"My Knights and I did horrible things for centuries. The bringers of darkness and chaos." Cain's voice had a euphoric tone to it.

Dean spoke "Than you met Colette"

"She knew what I was and yet she still loved me." Cain said with sorrow in his voice "She forgave me, she only asked for one thing."

"To stop killing" Crowley finishes for Cain.

"When the knights found out they took retribution. So I pick up the first blade, it felt so good to have it in my hand and I slaughter the knights." Cain spoke with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Not all of them." Dean throws at Cain whose insane smile vanishes from his face "No" the Father of Murder barely whispers. "So I buried it and I walked away."

"Well I'm sorry, truly sorry, but I still have to stop Abaddon. So I'm going to give you two choices either you tell me where the blade is or you hand over your daughter." Dean demands

Nastusia stand at full attention softly growling her eyes glowing bright neon pink. Cain raises his hand to calm his daughter, he looks at Dean and says "No" than walks way. Nastusia and Dean exchanges glances, she triumph smile on her face, Dean just scowls at her.

"Hey" Dean says as he grabs Cain by the arm and pushes him against the wall and points the demon knife at Cain. "You may be done killing, but I'm not." Dean shouts at the retired Knight. Cain grabs Dean arm and force Dean to stab him. " You never give up on anything do you" Cain growls at Dean, Nastusia could hear the excitement in Cain's voice and she began to panic a little _'Papa please, don't do anything stupid' _she thought to herself.

"Never" Dean grunts back. "Well I do" Cain says than pulls Dean arm way from his chest pulling out the blade and than Cain disappears. "Cain! Cain!" Dean yells looking for the Knight of Hell.

"Oi Winchester" Nastusia voice breaks thru the silence.

"What now" Dean says growling in frustration, turning towards the Pre-natural

"Catch" is all she says, "Huh?" Dean grunts when a small object hits his chest, looking at his hand to find the key from the warded handcuffs "How did you?" Dean states and stare at the key, a cold shiver running down his spine "Son of bitch" Dean mutters

"Easy you drop the key when you were fighting those demon. Like my old man says he doesn't kill, but I do, isn't that right Crowley?" Nastusia reappears in front of Crowley, slamming the handcuffs on his hands.

Nastusia's knee sharply contact with Crowley's groins, not once but twice, the King of Hell yowls in pain. She grabs a hand full of Crowley, eyes glowing crimson "Crowley it seems you didn't take me seriously about eating demons." Nastusia gently caress his face with her left hand, abruptly Crowley screams in agony this smell of burning flesh fills the air. "I like my meat well done."

"Hey if you're going kill him why not fight someone your own strength?" Dean tries to challenge the enraged Weapon, hoping he can maybe convince her to take out Abaddon. "Stay out of this human. This is between me and this petty demon." Nastusia snarls, she drops kicks Crowley's body to floor "How blind are you? He's playing you like a fiddle, for what? So you and Crowley become demon best buddies." She sneers in Dean face her eyes no longer glowing, her wrath slowly disappearing.

"What are you talking about?" Dean shouts in confusion. She lets out a sigh of annoyance; Nastusia looks down to Dean to look him in the eyes.

"What would he say if you become like my Papa?" Nastusia whispers, her voice held such distress and sorrowfulness. She standing in front of Dean, he senses she's trying to tell him something.

"'He' who?" Dean not understanding Nastusia question, "What would your brother say if you become like Cain, a Knight of Hell?" She finishes, Dean say nothing he just stares at her. Silently Nastusia steps away from Dean, she heads towards the door, but Dean grabs Nastusia by her shoulder, "Where do you think your going Sparky? You're still coming with me."

She snickers at Dean "Is something funny Sparky" Dean snaps in irritation "Ya that last part sounds like a bad sex joke. Who the hell is Sparky? Second, what makes a Winchester think they can control a force like nature?" Nastusia says with a smirk on her lips.

"Huh? What does nature have to do with this?" Dean says looking confused, he turns towards Crowley, and he doesn't say anything but stares at the Weapon. Dean turns to look back at her, but she's gone.

"Sparky! Son of Bitch!" Dean yells in frustration. Suddenly both Dean and Crowley become aware of roar of several engines. They head towards the window and look out, only to find a horde of demons.

"I'll stay as long as I can," says Crowley

"Aren't you a Peach" Dean says sarcastically

A loud bark startles the hunter and demon; they look to see both dogs staring out the window. Looking back out the window to see Nastusia walking towards the horde of demons, she raises left hand up; all the demons slam against an invisible force field. Nastusia raises her right hand; the demons appear to be struggling. Than the sky erupts into black demon smoke and starts to spiral above her.

She opens her mouth and inhales all the demon smoke. The un-possessed bodies drop to the ground. Closing her mouth, Nastusia smiles at the demons, she could feel in her bones that there's at least a good thousands of demons heading in this way. _'I'll try to by Papa as much time as he needs. I'm not going to losing my family again.'_ Nastusia thought to herself angrily "Lets do this!" She yells.

Nastusia wings unfurl from her back and flies up and begins to flies around the house keeping the demons away, while forcing the demons out of the people their possessing, consuming the black demon haze.

This would be easy if the demon weren't possessing these poor people; every time she hits or strikes one of the demon she registers the pain of the humans, not the demons. _'Why couldn't Leviathans be attacking the house? Come on girl! Ignore the pain.' _Nastusia chides to herself.

Nastusia knows she strong, she can handle her own against a three dozen, but this? Nastusia hopes she can keep the thousands of demons that are ascending upon the house, away from the house for now at least long enough for her adopted father to come up with a plan.

Dean jumps when the dogs start whining loudly they run back only to find Cain standing in the living room. "What the hell man? You and your daughter are giving me head spins." Dean shouts at Cain

"I'll give you the mark…. What about my daughter? Where is she?" Cain's voices with worry and fear.

"Take a look outside, looks like she wearing out" Crowley states calmly

"No No No" Cain actually shouts, hastily Cain snaps her fingers. Instantly Nastusia appears inside the house. There's blood spatter on her white wings, along with scratches, cuts, and what look like gunshots.

"Papa. I knew you would come up with a plan." Nastusia spoke with a weak smile, her face and hands cover in sweat, and dirt, mixed with blood. She started to head back to door. "Where you are going Nastusia?" Cain demands angrily.

"To fight off the horde of demons. You can yell at me all you want, but I rather have God strike me down than idly stand by and let these demons destroy this house. I'm not going to lose my family. I can't go thru that again." Nastusia spoke with tears falling down her face. Cain walks over to his daughter to give a tight hug "Little Badger I want you to look away." He told his daughter "Papa?" Nastusia voice lace with uncertainty "Promise me, you'll look away" Cain repeats "Papa you promise me you wouldn't! I'm sorry I failed! Please you can't do this!" Nastusia begs gripping her adopted father harder in their hug "Shhh It's not your fault this was bound to happen. Stay." Cain told his daughter, has he pulled away and walk towards Dean. Nastusia tried to speak, but she couldn't he silence her! She tried to move her feet, but her feet couldn't move.

"I'll give you the mark if that's what you truly want" Cain says walking towards Dean. "What you talking about." Dean asks

"It can only be transferred to someone who's worthy." Cain responds

"You mean like a killer like you" Dean says bitterly

"Yes" Cain is all he says

"Can I use to kill that bitch" Dean says

"Yes, but you have to know with take mark comes a great burned. Some might call it a great cost." Cain

Dean rolls up his right arm sleeve "Ya spare me the wrong label, you had at me the kill the bitch." Dean says

"Good luck, and take care of my daughter." Cain says right as they grab each other's hand.

"What about your daughter?' Dean asks getting ready for the mark to transfer to his arm "I don't want my daughter to see what I'm about to do. I want you take care of her, do what ever you have to earn her trust; she might be able to spare you from the effects of the mark, if she chooses so. Take the dogs with you'll need them for you to earn your trust. Good luck." Cain instructs.

Dean looks over his shoulder to see Nastusia standing there silent, tears running down her face. "I'll look after her, I promise. Alright lets do this dance." Dean says as Cain transfers the mark. The room is fill with Nastusia screaming at her adopted father begging him to stop.

Cain and Dean let go of each, Dean is still recovering from the pain. Nastusia numbly walks, she doesn't realize she walking over to her Papa 'Why are you doing this?' her own just a whisper in her own head.

"Dean I have a second present for you" Cain grabs Deans arm again and Nastusia arm and begins to chant in Latin. It was a spell Nastusia hasn't heard in 20 years 'Papa don't please I so sorry I didn't try harder. Please don't this! She screams mentally begs

Cain releases Dean arm and pulls his daughter into a tight hug "Forgive me please. I will always love you. Don't forget what I what I taught you."

"What was that?" Dean growls "And where's the blade"

"It's a tethering spell it only works for two weeks. After that Nastusia will decide if she will stay with you or leave. As the blade it cant be destroyed so I thru into the deepest ocean. Find the blade kill Adabbon, but make me a promise first. When I call you and I will call you. You came find and use the blade on me." Cain instructed dean

"Why" Dean says, "for what I'm about to do." Cain says touches Nastusia shoulder and she vanishes, than he place his hands on the both Daman and Aristotle "You two have to watch over her" Cain instructs the dogs, than they disappear as well. Suddenly the demons break thru warding's on the doors. "Dean I expect you to protect my little girl." Cain says before teleports Dean and Crowley outside the house by the impala. Nastusia is standing there her dogs bark at to snap out her daze.

"They be trapped in there" Crowely says

"With him" Dean finishes. Upon hearing the demons scream in an agonizing pain they run towards the impala, Dean suddenly stops noticing Nastusia isn't anywhere the impala. Swiftly a giant black blur races by Dean, turning back Dean sees a black horse with something sticking out of its forehead. Something causes the horse to stop it can't quite reach the house; the horse seems to scream in distress. A blinding white light flashes, Dean and Crowley cover they eyes and look back to see Nastusia stand there in the place of the black horse.

Dean runs back to grab Nastusia yanks arm and pulls her towards the impala "Come on let's go" Dean yells. He opens the passages side door, both dogs jump inside. Dean turns back for a second to see Nastusia running back; she slams into an invisible wall "No Papa! Please Papa!" She scream and throws her body against the invisible tether on her. _"Mistress we have to go!"_ Aristotle barks at Nastusia "I can't just leave him" She screams, _"Mommy we have to leave"_ Daman cries his sad puppy voice too much for her.

The sounds of demons screaming as they die which causes Nastusia to drop to the ground, grabbing her stomach her pain "Kurwa Chrystus na krzyzu" (means fucking Christ on a cross in Polish) 'why can't demons have their own physical bodies' Nastusia thought for a split second, She growls and bolts into the back seat of the impala. Dean slams her door shut; he hastily gets into his own seat. Hearing the impala roar to life, Dean thru the car into reserve backs out of the driveway, than they speed away.

Dean glances inside review mirror to check on his new travel companion. Nastusia light brown hair covers her face along with her face is also cover by Daman's fur, her tears damping the pups fur and matting his fur, Aristotle lay in her lap Nastusia gently pets him. _"Its alright Mommy we here we won't leave" _Daman spoke softly licking Nastusia face, Damans comment only her silent crying a little bit more noticeable as shoulders shook. _"Kid when are you going to learn to watch what you say." _Aristotle growls at the pup.

"Jest ok. Mam zamiar by**ć** w porz**ą**dku. Bedziemy w porz**ą**dku." (means "It's ok, I'm going to be alright. We'll be alright" in Polish) Nastusia whispers quietly.

Nastusia head snap meeting Dean eyes "Ginger! We can't leave Ginger!" she screams franticly looking over her shoulder. "Sorry I'm stopping the car!" Dean shouts as he speeds away from the house she grew, once again everything left like is was being rip away from Nastusia. She pulls out on her short sword her within her inner thigh; grabs Dean by the collar of his grey green jacket "You will stop this car. And I will retrieve my horse. I never my family behind do understand me." Nastusia growling her eyes shown dark crimson. The pain from the short sword digging into his flesh of throat becomes harder to ignore "Crowley get her horse."

Crowley looks at Dean "Sure as soon as you gets these off me." Dean to looks to the warded handcuff, reaching inside his jacket he hands Crowley the keys "I'll be back in a flash" Crowley says.

Nastusia remove the short blade from Dean throat, she mumbles quietly "Sorry…. And Thank you" Nastusia looks at Dean whose focus on driving, "What did you say Sparky?" Dean heard the first Nastusia apology, he just didn't' catch the rest of it.

"I said Crowley has you by the short and curly. You know that right? Mr. Bad-Boy Dumb-Ass" She states coldly, 'Why the hell I'm apologizing let alone 'thanking' him.' She thought harshly 'I thought Winchesters hate demons?' she thought briefly, than dismiss the thought completely

Both Dean and Nastusia became startle when the Impala suddenly swerved, and Crowley reapers "One my little horsey as The Princess orders." Crowley simply states, "What are you talking about? Where is Ginger? Don't call me Princess" Nastusia anger flaring up "Look behind you love" is all the King of Hell says.

Nastusia cocks her to the side; she looks over her shoulders to see a horse trailer. Closing her eyes to senses if its really Ginger 'Ginger I'm sorry leaving you behind. I should have let you run away. Please forgive' All Nastusia wants to do is wrap her arms around Ginger.

Dean drove until they were a good 50 miles away, on the out skirts of a city. He pulled the impala into an abandoned lot. "He was right you ya'know." Crowley says looking at the hunter "You are worthy" he finishes telling Dean.

"All great your going to get all touchy feely with me." Dean growls out at the King of Hell, he looks over his shoulder to check on Sparky, who's fallen asleep. She curled up on Daman side and Aristotle seems to lying on top of her. 'There's no way she can be comfortable with a dog that size lying on her like that.' Dean thought for moment, 'it almost looks like she…. naked?' he couldn't really tell by the way Aristotle is covering her. _'If you touch my Mistress I swear I'll rip off balls'_ Aristotle silently warning the hunter, the German-Chow mix slowly flashes his sharp teeth at Dean, Aristotle didn't approve of the way Dean was eyeing his 'Mistress"

"Hey Squirrel you listening to me." Crowley voice brings Dean attention back to the topic at hand. "Ya I'm listening I was just checking on Sparky." Dean told Crowley.

Crowley also looks over his shoulder "For a force of nature like Little Spunky, she looks innocence when she's sleeping." Dean interprets Crowley "Hey is she wearing less clothing than before?" Dean asks, his curiosity getting the better of him, Dean would stick his hand out, but to risk his hand getting bitten off by either dog quickly stops Dean.

Crowley looks over his shoulder again than looks at Dean "No, but I could always check" Abruptly both dogs tried to lunge at Crowley; Dean barely stops Aristotle and Daman from jumping the front seat. Both dogs clearly agitated by Crowley comment, suddenly both dogs stop barking, Nastusia spoke in her native tongue, but this time her accent is heavy and rough "Nie mieszać moje dzieci. Albo ja zabije martwy Crowley" (Polish to English: "Do not agitate my children. Or I will kill you dead Crowley") Nastusia face came into view, her eyes puffy and red from crying, her once neat braid falling apart.

After Nastusia and Crowley silently staring contest, Crowley finally looks away "Anyway back to our conversation, your problem mate nobody hates you more than you hate you. Believe me I tried." Crowley points out to Dean, who just sat there listening. "So how do we find this blade" Dean asks

"You can't search the bottom of the ocean, but I can. So I'll find it and bring it to its new owner." Crowley' states than steps out of the car.

"I saw you Crowley" Dean states than gets out of baby "Back at Cain, you were playing me the whole time weren't you? Sparky, she kept trying to warn me. You knew about the mark, about Cain and Abaddon. You knew all of it. You played me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Sparky here finish what she started. Oh by the way the scar Sparky left on your face lets just say it looks lovely" Dean points out, he looks in back passenger seat to glance at Nastusia. Looking back at Crowley "why did you use me?"

Crowley brings to his face and gently touches where Nastusia had burned him earlier. Straighten up and squaring his shoulders Crowley told Dean "He have never given me the blade, and who can say no to you. I need you to play along." Crowley told Dean simply.

"Your forgetting one thing Crowley, Sparky here she was on to you the moment you step inside the house." Dean replies

Crowley was about to respond to Dean comment, when bright flash caught their attention. Crowley briskly turns around only to come face to face with a black unicorn from earlier. "Unicorn! That's a freaking Unicorn" Dean states in disbelief. With no warning the black unicorn thrust its horn into Crowley's throat, the unicorn rears up with Crowley still attach to its horn, with one whip of the unicorns head the King of Hell is thrown thirty feet.

The black Unicorn eyes never left Crowley's, the mystic horse slowly began walking towards Crowley, who got up from the ground dusty himself off "You grateful little brat this how you treat your new master!" Crowley shouts at the Unicorn. Than bright flash once again the Unicorn, but Dean never guess or expect to see Nastusia standing there completely nude. "I knew your true colors would come out soon enough it I just push the right buttons, so to speak. Ya about the Master part, I personally find it hard to finish a spell without the ingredients." She says holding up two faded brown sway bags with her left hand, the swayed bags starts to slowly smolder and burns into ash flies away in the wind. "How?" Crowley demand, Nastusia interrupted him "Easy I used the excuse to check on Ginger, when in fact I was really distracting you. Or did you already forget about my little mind fuck that I did early, simply used that opportunity to steal your little bag of goods."

"I give you credit Crowley not many demons know I'm alive, but you? You were stupid enough to always make your presence know. I recognize your presence; you've been popping in and out every six months. You weren't just after The Mark or The First Blade, but were also after me as well." Nastusia pause for a moment her eyes glowing a dark scarlet

"By all means, please correct me if I'm wrong." Nastusia snarls showing off her three sets of very sharp canines "How? Cain never lets you out of his sight." Crowley states trying to remain calm, this time Crowley wasn't faking his fear. "Not true. Papa always lets me fly over my territory. Of course common that's knowledge on Weapons or Pre-natural is that we have a 55-mile radius on how far we can detect the supernatural what not. But there's one thing Demons and Angels don't know about us Weapons. When I free fall from the Stratosphere I can see _everything_. Every insect, animal, human, monster, Angel, Leviathan, and Demon."

"Your bluffing" Crowley spat, "I'm sorry I thought the tea you drank earlier would be proof enough. I could have sworn that always order earl grey crème black tea from the adorably little café, the own with French name." She finishes, Nastusia left hand slowly pulling out one of the chain daggers from within her lower back. Nastusia got so caught up in her moment with Crowley, that she almost forgot about the Dean.

"So you knew too?" Dean asks walking to stand next to Nastusia 'I can't believe she turn into a Unicorn!' Dean's mind screams. "What do mean 'you knew' I didn't know a damn thing. But if a demon randomly shows up and visits the same café for six months, that's one indication something is up, second indication is when that demon finally show with his boyfriend. That's all the proof I need to know something bad is coming" Nastusia spats at Dean.

"This is lovely and all, but I've over stayed my coming." Crowley finally speaks than vanishes.

"Come on Sparky let's go" Dean says tried, all he wants is go to sleep "Stop calling me Sparky you fucking troglodyte! Don't tell my business either devil man!" Nastusia spats, than transform back into her Unicorn form, she trots away at least 25 feet away at the end of the invisible tether, she now stood at the end of the horse trailer. 'I hope Papa ok' she thought, blinking away the tears she knew were threatening to run down her cheeks.

Dean walks over to the trunk of the impala; unlocking the trunk he grabs the rope. "Look Nastusia you are coming me. I promise Cain that I will take care and protect you." Dean spoke getting the lasso ready if he does need to use it. He heard Nastusia snort at him disapprovingly "and I am a man of my word. So your coming with me, I don't care about the spell."

A bright light flashes once again, Nastusia stood once again completely nude. Turning around she walks towards, while undoing what's left of her once neat French braid. Nastusia long tan brown hair cascading down her shoulders, breasts until her hair is gently swaying above her hips.

Nastusia stops in front of Dean she looks at him to be eye level with Dean "I don't care if you keep your promises. I am the one who will decide if I will stand next to you when one of us takes down Abaddon. Those are my terms, do you understand me?" She says clenching and unclenching her fits. Nastusia wants to punch this cursed man standing so close to her, but she knew that wont solve anything.

"Alright lets shake on that than" Dean said sticking out his hand, Nastusia steps back, she looks at Dean's hand as if it will bite her. Dean couldn't but watch as Nastusia breast sway from her body jerking backwards.

"Shake? Shake on what exactly? And what's up with the rope? You suppose to be Clint Eagleward? No that's not it, whatever." She uncertainly, not trusting Dean with rope.

"Eastwood, his name is Clint Eastwood, where the hell did you get Eagleward?" Dean says in an offended tone "Seriously when the last time you watch a movie? Cain didn't really let you get out much did he?" He said in a matter of fact tone. "Twenty years" Nastusia mutters feeling uncomfortable, but loud enough for Dean hear "Really? The last time you saw a movie was twenty years ago. Well that sucks." Dean says not to thinking too much of what he said.

"I lost my family twenty ago. Not just my parents and my sister, but whole family in Poland and Spain. You insensitive dimwitted putz!" Nastusia states coldly to Dean, he didn't say anything at first "Look I'm sorry" is all Dean says than stops, he stilling holding out his hand "I won't shake your hand until you tell me what the ropes is for" Nastusia spoke

"I was going to use on…" Nastusia interrupts Dean "You were making lasso to use on me, weren't you?" she asks her annoyance crossing her feature along with a scowl "Whatever lets go" Nastusia says opening the back passenger side door.

Before Dean didn't know what he was doing until he place his hand on Nastusia shoulder "Look I know this sucks, but ya'know life" Nastusia adds to sentence Dean.

"Life sucks. You're preaching to the choir. It's like what Bran would tell me, said 'If you wish in one hand and shit in the other, see which one fill up first". Nastusia said with a small smile, "That doesn't sound like what Bran Stark would say that in Game of Thrones" Dean points out

"Who's Bran Stark? Bran Maceachthighearna, he's an old friend. He was one of the few people I could call friends. Him and his brother got me to tolerate begin around humans." Nastusia heart wrenching smile, her steel blue grey eyes held a lost look in them.

"So can we shake on it?" Dean asks again, "We're shaking on a truce right?" She asks Dean nods his head. Nastusia sticks out her hand to grab his hand and shake on the truce. Dean notices that Nastusia hand is larger in size compare to his, but the frame of her hand feels soft and delicate, and the warmth radiating off her hand relaxes him in a way he couldn't quite describe. Dean smiles at Nastusia a real smile "See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Dean tells her, the gruff and harsh tone in his voice has completely vanishes. Nastusia whole body stiffens she panics, 'Why isn't he let go of my hand! Relax breath girl just breath. For the love of God don't shock the damn Winchester! He might one of the few humans who might know how to kill you!' Nastusia mentally screams at herself.

"Excuse me Dean?" Nastusia voice sounds uneasy and small, her eyes held a hesitation. Dean suddenly became very aware of the fact the Nastusia eyes dilating "What's wrong Sparky?" he asks he tries to ignore the cold shiver of fear that just run down his back, Dean knows next to nothing on Pre-naturals let alone feral Pre-naturals. He quickly recognizes the look in Nastusia eyes, fight or flight 'What am I doing to set her off now?' Dean thought frantically, but the one thing he has learn about Nastusia she doesn't run from a fight.

"You've been shaking my hand for three minutes. I thought a hand shake are suppose to be short?" Nastusia sounds unsure, she cocks her head to the side second guessing herself 'Maybe human hand shakes are suppose to be long?'

"Oh uh Sorry" Dean says and release Nastusia hand, than scratches the back of his head, 'Why was I holding on to Sparky's hand for so long?' Dean thought briefly, clearing his throat "Hey Sparky you can sit in the passage seat ok?" Dean tells Nastusia, he looks back up her back is facing him, what he doesn't see is Nastusia holding her right trying to control her power, _"Mistress? Mistress are you ok?"_ Nastusia head snaps up at the sound of Ginger voice, she walks toward the horse.

"No, I've had better days Gin, are you ok?" Nastusia spoke to her horse _"I was so worry about you. I saw you flying around fighting off the horde of demons, and than this demon showed up and put me in this horse trailer" _the moment Nastusia heard Gingers concern voice, Nastusia let out the breathe she has been holding in. "Ginger did he hurt you?" Nastusia once more her voice more stern this time _"No Mistress. What's going on? Why is that bastard hunter still here? I don't trust him"_ Ginger respond voice went from worry to annoyance, Ginger question brought the pain of Nastusia adopted abandonment back to her "I tell you soon can you hang on a little longer in there Gin?" Nastusia voice lace with worry for her horse _"Yes, Mistress"_

Nastusia turns around once to face Dean, "Sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, but I was extremely concern for Ginger. You were saying something?" She told the older hunter "Ya I noticed, what did Mister Ed have to say?" Dean comments, Nastusia raises her right eyebrow "Ginger is a Arabian not a Palomino like Mr. Ed, also Ginger is female horse. That being said Ginger doesn't trust you"

Dean grunts his response "Ok so what about your other kids?" he points to Aristotle and Daman.

"Daman wants to tackle you and bite your ass… And Grizzly wants to rip off your family jewels." Nastusia told Dean not meeting his gaze.

Dean shrugs his shoulders "Ya well their going to have to get use to me. Here put on my jacket" Dean tells Nastusia, "Agreed…. Thank you" she says quietly, puts on Dean jacket, but his jacket didn't quit fit. The sleeves came up four inches on both her arms; his jacket barely covered her rear "…..Excuse me?... Do you have anything bigger? Your jacket doesn't quiet fit me"

Dean looks back, he chuckles "ya I'll get you some clothes once we get farther way"

They just drove past the state line from Missouri to Iowa. Nastusia has been quiet the whole ride, every now and than she would look back to check on her 'kids' and the horse trailer. She never made any eye contact with Dean.

"Stop the car" Nastusia demands. "I'm not falling for that again!" Dean growls at Nastusia, after her last several attempts to get away from him. Even with the spell Cain placed on his daughter. It was the same spell Cain used on her twenty years ago, but that was for her own protection from the angels and demons. But for her adopted father to cast her aside and leave her with this a cursed hunter who knew nothing on feral weapons.

"I said stop the car!" Nastusia swings open the unlock door to the still moving Impala, she didn't care if he stop or not she could practically smell the Leviathans hiding along side the road. She gracefully walks out of the speeding car.

This feeling that's consuming her, she couldn't place nor knew how to describe it. The only thing she knew, that she wasn't hungry, not really… well maybe a little bit, the demons she eat less than four hours ago didn't exactly fill her up. She needed to take her angrier, rage, and this retched pain that's slowly consuming her body. She _needs _to get rid of these emotions bubbling up the surface before is consumes her. The Leviathan are the perfect punching bags that Nastusia needs right now.

Unfortunately the only person she wants to hurt let alone maim is the freaking Winchester, who left a trail for the demons to follow him straight to their house. She doesn't care if Crowley did play Dean or not.

The man she eventually began to call Papa, he cared for her when the angels of death descend upon her family and yet she survived the car crash. Cain took her in his arms and swore to protect her from everything. Now after all those years of him protecting he abandons her, to be left with this a cursed man.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are. I know your hiding. Come out, come out Leviathans" her voice took on a soft cooing, like she calling a hiding child out from hiding, but there's darkness to her voice. Slowly, but surely the Levi's began to come out of the hiding places. Ginger whinnied expressing her distress of one of the Levi's being too close to the horse trailer. Before the Levi could touch the horse trailer. Nastusia reappears behind him, the Levi suddenly turns to cinder, she barely touches the Leviathan with her left hand engulf by flames.

"Come we're all monsters here, expect the Winchester and my kids. Oh, before I get started, I'll point out the here obverse the Winchester and my kids are off limits. So don't get any ideas. Or you'll wind up like your friend."

Dean stood by the impala watching Nastusia. His instinct told him to help her, but his gut told him to let her vent. The last Pre-naturals, Gods Weapon for humanity; shred apart the Leviathans, disembowel, electric, set a blaze, rip off libs and beat the Levi's with their own arms or legs, literally. Honestly he kind of felt a little bad for the Leviathans, they didn't stand a chance against her, but Dean is extremely grateful that she can't do that to him.

An unsightly over weight gray hair, Levi got pass Nastusia, or so Dean thought, but when she spun around grab the ghastly Levi by its fatty throat. Her eyes glowing a bright crimson pink, Nastusia began to arch her back and her wings unfurls from underneath her clothes. Grabbing a tighter hold on the Levi thick throat Nastusia flew high into the sky only to come back be describe as hurling back towards earth; Nastusia body slams the Leviathan so hard into the ground that the body explodes; black blood, flesh, and bones go flying in every direction.

Dean was so caught up in watching Nastusia slaughter the Leviathans; he was unaware of the Levi sneaking up to the impala. When she turn around and began walk towards him then disappears, Dean felt something soft brush against his face. Spinning around he saw Nastusia wrestling two Levi's on the ground. The air once again had black blood and guts flying in every direction.

Dean walks around Baby, he nearly jumps he hears one of her dogs scratching against the glass the impala "hey knock it off" he's about to open the side door to let the dogs out. "How do I make it stop?" Dean stops when he hears the weapon speak softly, turning back to look at the Pre-natural, Dean noticing Nastusia shoulders shaking.

"Make what stop?" he responds.

"This pain. What I am supposed to do? How I do make it stop."

Nastusia finally turns to face him, her voice shaking. Dean couldn't help stop the gasp from escaping his lips. Nastusia face is covered in splatters of black blood, sweat and tears. Her once cold hard steel-gray eyes, now her eyes are fill with raw emotion pouring out.

For no reason Nastusia wings 'poof' out, making her look bigger electricity and flames start to fly around her. She starts to stammer out in a fluster manner "Don't you dare think that I wanna hear some stupid girly sissy crap like "time heals everything" cause.."

"Woah! Do I look like the kind of guy who does 'chick flicks' moments." Dean interrupts Nastusia, who for once she is actually stunned by him. Turning her headway to blow her running nose into a handkerchief, Nastusia turns her head back towards the hunter "When you mean 'chick flick' you mean like Ghost that kind of 'chick flick'? I always thought it was a horror movie" Nastusia not sounding too sure of what the hunter is referring to.

"Horror movie? What are you talking about that's the most chick flick movie ever" Dean spoke with disbelief "What can I say it's been a while since I've seen a movie at least twenty two years since I have seen a movie." Nastusia voice still full sorrow, looking over at the broken off Leviathan arm lying in front of her; she picks the dead Leviathan arm and dust it off the dirt, she brings the bent hand of the arm close to her mouth. Licking her lips Nastusia opens her mouth her three sets of canine fangs glimmer in the fading sunlight, just as took a large bite of the Leviathan hand.

"What the hell!? You're eating a Leviathan! You're actually eating…. OK awesome" Dean states in disbelief suddenly feeling ill to his stomach. Nastusia turn back to Dean, she holds up her hand to give her a minute to allow her to swallow. "I'm hungry and not going to let this good meat go to waste" Nastusia points out than bites off two more fingers of the dead Leviathans hand, black blood squirts out and slowly dips down her face. "Meat? Right of course…. Gross"

Dean turns away trying to hold down the food he ate earlier _'Crowley wasn't joking about Pre-Natural eating Leviathans' _Dean thought.

**Authors Note:**

**So two chapter will be about the two weeks of Dean and Nastusia traveling together with her 'kids' and the adventure. **


End file.
